1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, particularly to a connector including terminals that can be reliably electrically connected to associated terminals of a circuit board even when there is a warp in the circuit board.
2. Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 5 and 6, denoted 1 is an electrical connector that is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 55-164783 by the same assignee as the present application. The connector 1 has a connector housing 2 made of synthetic resin and a plurality of receptacle terminals 3 inserted in the connector housing 2. The connector 1 is engageable with an instrument furnished case 5 that is made of synthetic resin and has a circuit board 4 such as a print circuit board.
The connector housing 2 has a plurality of receptacle terminal accommodating chambers 6 which are defined in upper and lower compartments in the connector housing 2. The connector housing 2 has an outer wall 7 formed with an arm 9 having a lock protrusion 8. In a forward part of the connector housing 2, there are provided side walls 10, 10 and an insertion space 12 that is defined so as to pass through partitions 11 separating the terminal accommodating chambers 6 for receiving the circuit board 4.
The receptacle terminal 3 has an electrical contact portion 13 and a wire connection portion 14 disposed adjacent to the electrical contact portion 13. The electrical contact portion 13 has a resilient contact piece 16 defined by a forward part of a base plate 15 thereof. The base plate 15 has locking holes 18 each engaged with one of lock protrusions 17 provided in the terminal accommodating chambers 6. Furthermore, the wire connection portion 14 is so configured as to crimp an electrical wire 19.
The circuit board 4 is provided with a plurality of short rectangular terminal connection portions 20 in the upper and rear faces thereof. Each terminal connection portion 20 is disposed so as to contact the resilient contact piece 16 of each receptacle terminal 3. The circuit board 4 is formed with a cutout 21 in its fore end.
The instrument furnished case 5 has a recess 22 for receiving a lower forward part of the connector housing 2. The recess 22 is formed with a lock opening 23 engageable with the lock protrusion 8 of the arm 9.
In the above-described prior-art, the connector 1 is electrically connected to the circuit board 4 and is removably attached to the instrument furnished case 5 with ease.
However, for example, if there is a warp or a deformation in the circuit board 4, the terminal connection portion 20 would not contact all the receptacle terminals 3 or would not obtain a sufficient contact force therebetween when the circuit board 4 is inserted in the connector housing 2. This is a disadvantage of the above-described prior art. The receptacle terminal 3 is made of an electrically conductive material so that it is difficult to keep enough resilience to complement the warp or deformation. Thus, the electrical connector 1 decreases in reliability of electrical connection.
In addition, if the receptacle terminal 3 is made of a material having a more reliable resilience, the receptacle terminal 3 may decrease in electrical conductivity.